


Monkey See, Monkey Do

by draculard



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dominant Mr. Pogo, Loss of Virginity, Luther's First Time, M/M, Monkey Make-outs, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Luther could never bare his mutated body to a human woman. But Mr. Pogo isn't human, and he's not a woman.





	Monkey See, Monkey Do

“Please,” said Mr. Pogo, his eyelashes fluttering, “call me Jaeden. My first name.”

Luther could feel a blush spreading over his gargantuan gorilla tits. “J-Jaeden?” he said, hesitating. “I... don’t think I can call you that.”

“Ah,” said Mr. Pogo knowledgeably. “Well, I can work with that, I suppose. Bit of a kink for authority, eh? It explains a lot, you know. About you and...your father...”

Luther couldn’t respond. The blush had reached his face and he felt rendered mute. He’d never imagined he would be in this situation -- he and Pogo, alone in his room, discussing the intricacies of ape sex. But Luther’s life had always been strange, and he supposed nothing would ever change that.

“I always knew you’d come to me eventually,” said Mr. Pogo, settling back on Luther’s bed. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a hairy chest much like Luther’s own. “You were a virgin, weren’t you, when your father injected you with monkey serum?”

“Yes,” Luther whispered, shame-faced. He thought of all his opportunities with human women -- he’d let them all pass by, all because of some pipe dream that Allison would be his first. And now, with his body the way it was, he couldn’t even stomach the idea of wearing a short-sleeved shirt around other people.

And that’s how he wound up here.

“Only natural,” said Mr. Pogo gently, “that you would seek mating advice from a fellow non-human primate.” He flashed Luther a quick, sharp-toothed smile. Then, before Luther could fully process what was going on, Mr. Pogo’s long, graceful fingers were slipping the overcoat off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Mr. Pogo,” Luther breathed, pulling away, “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Mr. Pogo tutted and grabbed Luther by the lapels, pulling him back. Suddenly they were uncomfortably close, Mr. Pogo’s short legs wrapped around Luther’s waist as he removed Luther’s shirt, leaving his gorilla chest bare. “You’re Number One, aren’t you?” he said. “You can handle anything.”

A rush of pleasure went through Luther at that simple praise, and suddenly he didn’t feel like arguing. 

“Teach me?” he said, voice hoarse. He touched Mr. Pogo’s chest, felt the coarse hair and the wrinkled folds of Mr. Pogo’s skin, so much like his own. It was like touching a live wire, sparks traveling up Luther’s fingers into his arm, going straight to his heart. “Teach me how to fuck like an ape?”

Mr. Pogo leaned in, his loose, pink lips touching Luther’s gently.

“My dear boy,” he whispered into Luther’s ear, “I’d be delighted.”


End file.
